


Warm At Last 以暖驱寒 （翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最难应对的意外情况是剧院里有爆炸物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm At Last 以暖驱寒 （翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514638) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



人群一一就座。Reese坐在自己的座位上，往后仰靠。最近一些天，他非常疲累，也许，当Finch建议他们去听音乐会的时候他本该谢绝。但答应了有答应了的好：现在，Finch的膝盖和他的膝盖靠在一起，传递着冷天里的暖意。

音乐响起的时候，他半垂着眼。如果他俩身边无人的话，Finch一定会轻声发表些评论。而现在，Finch目光投在乐池上，因为专注而微微蹙眉。

Reese放任思绪飘移。大厅里的音乐声时起时伏，音效很好。他俩的座位也很好，Finch的左边是Reese，右边就是走道，方便随时快速离开。Reese慢悠悠地扫视观众：他们都鸦雀无声地专注于音乐，基本不可能有人准备发起近距离袭击。根据Reese的扫视，楼上的楼厅是空的，要是说有狙击手藏身在那里，那他们藏得可真好。

最难应对的意外情况是剧院里有爆炸物。爆炸物爆炸不会有提前警告，虽然Reese对危险的直觉——比如看到有人行迹鬼祟，或者听到音乐声中漏出来的炸弹嘀嗒读秒声，或者感应到爆炸之前的空气收缩——也许能给他那么一秒半秒的反应时间。

也许，只是也许，他还是有足够的时间扑过去掩护Finch的；他可以冲过去，用身体护住他，让他免于冲击波和爆破碎片的伤害。如果这样做，Reese大抵会死。他会躺在血泊里，但他身下的Finch会安然无恙地活下去。可能Reese甚至都不会感受到疼痛，因为他会直接昏迷。

Finch皱眉看着Reese，就好像Reese的所思所想对他来说一览无余并且Finch一点都不喜欢他看到的那些内容。Reese朝他微笑，把一幅幅画面从他脑海里驱出去，好好地听起了音乐。

音乐会结束了，全程平安无事。Finch走到一个角落，避让散场时蜂拥而出的观众。

等到人群渐渐散尽的时候，Finch揪住Reese的西装领，给了他一个深深的吻。

Reese抬起手，抚着嘴唇，有点迷惑。“这是为什么？”

与刚刚Reese感受到的温软大相径庭，Finch的嘴唇严厉地撇着。“为了你刚刚心里的想法。不管你想的是什么，” Finch说，“我相信，我们可以用双方都更满意的情景把它们替换掉。”

完结


End file.
